2 Separate Lives
by Moniku23
Summary: At the request of her mother Bella goes through a transformation from girl to guy to go to an all boys school in Seattle to look after her mom's new boyfriend and principle of the school Phil. Bella has no idea what she got herself into along 2 others.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Separate Lives**

**Summary:** Bella Swan ends up at an all guys school just to look after her mom's new boyfriend Phil. At the request of her mother, Bella goes through a transformation from most average looking girl to hot looking boy. Let's not forget that poor chief of police has no idea what his little girl is up to. What does Golden Ridge High in Seattle hold for Bella now known as Blake Swan.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters…no matter how much I want to!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"BELLA! WAKE UP NOW!" I think I'm hearing voices in my head. Or maybe, it was just someone outside of my room calling another person, coincidentally with the same name as mine. I mean really, let's be reasonable. Would my mother, Renee, who is quite possibly known as irresponsible, be up at such an ungodly hour?

….I take that back. As a matter of fact, it could be no one but my own mother. Great. What happened now?

Yawning and stretching in my comfortable bed, I slowly got up and headed towards my bedroom door to go downstairs. Reaching the steps I quickly descended down and walked into the blindingly bright lit kitchen to see my mother cooking some type of brown slob in a pan. My eyes widened and the only thought I processed was an _'uh oh.' _

"Ummm, hey mom. What are you doing…with that pan?"

Renee finally stopped what she was doing when she noticed I appeared. With a sheepish smile and a light blush, she put down the pan along with what ever else was in it. "Hey dear. I just wanted to show how much I appreciated you taking care of me instead of the other way around. Really, that's all." Yeah right, which was why she was laughing nervously too.

This is not good, I thought. Immediately I knew something was wrong. I only raised an eyebrow in question though. Better she not know what I was really thinking. "Sure mom. At 5 in the morning though?" I smiled to myself, knowing she wouldn't be able to help herself. And right on cue, she just let it out.

"Oh! Alright! But! You better take a seat…just so, you know, you don't hurt yourself…" My eyes widened in shock. I wasn't too sure what that last part she mumbled was, but it strangely sounded like 'or me.' Suddenly I wanted to go into panic mode. Whatever she had to tell me, I knew it couldn't be good. With a slight gulp, I took a hesitant step towards one of the kitchen table chairs and sat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, she began. "Ok, Bella, now before I say anything else, I want to be clear that while I am speaking, there are to be no interruptions, ands, ors, or buts. Am I clear?" with a nod from my head she continued.

"Now, as you know, I am dating a new man, and it just feels so different! I feel so young, loved, cherished, and giddy all the time like a little school girl discovers her first crush at school!"

As soon as Renee mentioned the current guy she was dating her eyes immediately took on a dreamy look, complete with the glazed eyes. This did seemed like a first for her. Since living and caring for my hyperactive mother, not once did she look this happy as she seems now. But I'm just a little confused. Why would she sound panicky earlier if she only wanted to tell me about her new boyfriend? She's really happy as far as I can tell so what's the deal?

"Uuuh, earth to Renee? Mom? Mom!!" Finally!

"Oh! Sorry Hun. As I was saying, I really like this guy, but there's just one itsy little problem." I raised a brow for her to continue which she did. "You see, he's a principle of a prestigious high school called Golden Ridge High in Seattle." My brows furrowed in confusion now. The school sounded a lot familiar. Where have I heard it from? Alice? Or was is Rosalie? Who cares, my brain isn't functioning normally at this hour.

"So, the problem is he's about 3 hours away from you?" I asked. Renee seemed nervous now. Strange. She only bites her bottom lip when she either really wants something, is nervous, or up to no good. My gut is tell me it has to be the last two.

"Well, I guess you could count that in as a problem as well." Renee then walked back towards the non-looking edible food and grabbed a plate. She served it and then placed it right in front of me. I did my best not to gag at the retched smell or high-tail it out of there.

Through clenched teeth I responded to Renee's response. "Mom, can you just please tell me what's going on then? You lost me."

With a tired sigh from Renee she looked me straight in the eye that looked guilty. My head really hurts you know from all of these emotion riddles coming from Renee. Not to mention that I had little sleep the last night because trigonometry homework. Ew.

"Bella sweetie, I know I don't really deserve to ask anything more of you since you not only do a lot around the house, but you rarely ever ask anything in return, and you're such a responsible young girl who is going to be an adult soon." With a deep breath that looked like she needed it she went on with the rest of her speech. "But, I'm asking, not forcing you this one request I would like from you. Would you be willing to transfer schools to keep an eye on Phil for me? Only for a couple of months of course!" Renee then looked at me eye to eye with such a sad face and that puppy look!

Oh geeze! Did she really ask me to transfer schools?! What about my friends?! Or my studies?! What about…my mom's happiness? Would it really bother me if I went for just a couple of months? Probably not, but I want more info on this. "Is there another reason you want me to look after Phil? Do you suspect he's cheating or something?" Oh god! What if he's those type of guys that likes to string along any naïve girl he can find! Renee is just too trusting to anyone and everyone! There is no question in my mind now if I want to do this or not, it's an 'I have to do this to protect Renee!'

"Actually, not cheating as of yet."

I think my eyes are wide as saucers now. Renee saw the horror and was quick to take it away with slightly reassuring news. "No no! Not like that Hun! I meant, I'm just a nervous wreck thinking he'll dump me over some single teacher at the school who actually has an educational background." Wow, he must be some guy to have my mom thinking about her past.

With determination on my mind now I answered. "Actually mom, I really wouldn't mind transferring for you. Only for a couple of months though right? Then I can come back to my school and friends?" I winced slightly at Renee's loud excited shout.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyousomuch!" I was quickly enveloped into a tight hug. With one finally squeeze and a 'I'll go start it now!' she took off, leaving me to ponder in my thoughts alone.

Guess I better get ready for my last day of school now. Crap! Rosalie and Alice! They're going to strangle me! Guess this means I don't have to dress up then since it'll just get ruined. With a small grin I rushed up the steps to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and change for the day. By the time I was finished I heard a loud honking outside my front door. Looking out my window I saw Rosalie with her new 2009 Tesla Roadster convertible. **(A/N: Picture on my profile) **You could probably see that thing miles away. I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed down the steps, surprised that I didn't fall for once.

5 minutes later we arrived at the only high school in Forks. I still find it slightly ironic that no matter how much my mom wanted to move out of Forks, she just couldn't, at least not without depriving me visits with my own dad who is Chief of Police in town.

Walking down the school halls I noticed drooling hormone guys staring lustfully at Rosalie. Couldn't blame them. She was or practically is I mean a blonde bombshell. Silky, smooth, wavy, light blonde hair with a healthy luster to it, full lips, perfect tan, curves in all the right places, and mile long legs. Yeah. You'd be branded blind for the rest of your life if you didn't notice her. No joke. I've seen it happen. Not a pretty sight.

Turning right we entered another hallway but this one was filled lockers and leaning against mine was none other but our own little Pixie who now seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet. Guess this means she has something '_important_' to tell us.

Seeing us, she quickly rushed towards us with grace that would make even a ballerina poster weep in jealousy. Yeah, she's that good alright. "Guess what?!" I swear and kid you not that her voice sounds like wind chimes as cheesy as that sounds. High but soft at the same time. It suits her too. Rose and I smiled to ourselves, barley concealing our amusements at our long time friends antics.

"And what does our physic little pixie have to inform us this fine morning?" Rosalie's deep, husky alto voice asked. A couple boys who passed literally swooned against the lockers. I rolled my eyes. Happens all the time.

"Hey! I'll have you know for the millionth time that I am not little, nor short, but fun size!" she completed her rant with a tongue sticking out.

Laughing we started down the hallway to our 1st period. I have English while Rosalie and Alice have trig together. Again, ew.

"Ok," Alice started, "You know how I once told you guys that I would instantly know who my perfect guy or soul mate was?" With a shake from both of our heads she continued without missing a beat. "You're so not going to believe this but ohmygosh! I found him! With perfect blonde hair, blue eyes like the ocean, tall, lean, and not to mention he has a slight southern accent!" Rosalie and I looked at her wide eyed. It's not everyday you hear Alice gushing about anyone except shopping and playing Bella Barbie.

"Did you get his name? Phone number? Where's he from?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. I only know what he looks like since I bumped into him at the mall in Seattle. And his cute 'sorry' afterwards." Alice let out a dreamy sigh while Rose gave her a 'WTH?' look.

"Alice, what the hell?!"

"What? You don't believe me?" Alice replied quite defensively. I knew though that they could keep this up forever.

"Just tell me all the details later Alice." With a huge grin and nod I knew she was good. Turning to both fully now I told them, "Don't be late for lunch, umm, I actually have something to tell you guys." At their worried stares I quickly reassured them. "It's nothing bad, just something you both should know. That's all." With a small smile, I turned around and stepped into my English class. I am dreading lunch time. Hopefully today will drag out…but knowing my luck it'll do the opposite.

Wait. Crap! Knock on wood, knock on wood!

With a frustrated groan I took my seat near the front. Thinking my new arrived headache couldn't get worse I silently cursed in my head when I heard a nasally voice that made me cringe internally. Guess I need to work on my luck, well if I actually had any anyways.

Looking up I confirmed my fears. Lauren Mallory**(sorry if it isn't the right last name)**, followed by her crones. Jessica Stanley is another person I could barely stand being around. Any longer than that I might explode and hopefully they might too. It'd make the world peaceful and happy. I'm positive they wouldn't be missed.

"Oh look, if it isn't miss _'I don't know how to dress.'_ " Lauren sneered. I looked down at what I threw on this morning. Some blue faded jeans with my black converse and a regular shirt that was slightly baggy in blue and a sweater completed the look.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Rolling my eyes I went back to ponder on my thoughts. Lauren stomped away with her followers and I was finally left alone. I have no idea how I am going to bring this up to my two long time best friends. Thinking about it I was even going to miss Angela Weber who was unfortunately being dragged around by Jessica. Poor girl.

Before I can actually come up with anything I was halted by the teacher walking in gathering everyone's attention.

I just hope today turns out for the better and that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't hurt me too bad.

**

* * *

**

Lunchtime

Lunch came even though I wish it hadn't yet. I still don't know how I'm going to break the news. I quickly spotted Alice and Rose and headed towards them.

Sitting down Alice filled me in on the conversation I missed because of class. Turns out that some guy was running away from the mall security guards and bumped into her, shopping bags falling everywhere but before she too could fall face first into the ground her '_shining prince on a white horse_' had came and saved her. Her words, not mine. It was love at first site apparently, and he had asked if she was ok, but for once our little Alice couldn't answer properly. She also mentioned that he was with two other guys. One big, and another with bronze type of hair. They were both mega hot-ties but not as good looking as the one that caught her, so she says.

"I was so embarrassed! I mean, it's me for crying out loud! I never run out of anything to say to anyone! Then he comes along and I can't even say a proper thank you! It's so frustrating! You guys believe me right?" She relaxed a bit from the nods of our heads.

"Oh yeah, what did you have to tell us Bella?" Huh. I guess this is it now. Hmmm how to start. Ok, let's go with the beginning instead.

"Well, Renee woke me up this morning at 5 sounding really nervous and panicky. When I got downstairs she was trying to make whatever it was on the stove and a little later we talked, blah, blah, blah, and all in all I'm transferring schools. That's it basically." I looked up after a minute of silence to see wide eyes and mouths wide open. "You know you can catch flies like that right?" With a snap their mouths were closed into thin lines. That's not good.

"What?!" They both shrieked loudly. I could feel m trademark blush from all the stares we were getting.

"Ssssh Alice! Can you keep it down a bit!" I hissed in a whisper.

"Bella. What's going on?" Rose asked. I finally told them the whole Phil deal and my mom's happiness and they seemed to understand after the 3 times I had to explain. Even making me break it down into details. Sheesh!

"Sooo, what's the school's name?" asked Rose.

"Uuumm Golden R something I think."

"Oh! I know it, I know it!" Alice chirped. Could she be any jumpier? Got to love that little pixie. "Golden Ridge High in Seattle. The most prestigious high school. Academics are unbelievably high and so is their sports program. Not to mention it's loaded with technology and everything!"

"Nothing like our crap of a school. If it could even be called that with the amount of students residing here." Rose remarked. I then saw Alice frown.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked. Rose to looked.

"Bella, why are you going to an all guys school?" Before I could swallow a sip from my water bottle it sprayed out all over our table. Rose tsked and Alice giggled. I felt my face get hot and knew I was blushing again.

"I'm sorry," I started, "Could you repeat that?"

Alice shook her head. "Golden Ridge High is a prestigious high school for males Bella. In other words, no girls. Chicks. Wom--"

"I got that part Alice! What I don't get is the all guys part. Renee never mentioned…oh no." I could feel my body freeze in terror and flashbacks from this morning. All Renee's nervous moments and almost panic modes. She knew. And she never said anything. She knew I would never agree with something so outrageously ridiculous if I had knew it was an all guy school.

"I'm going to hell." I muttered.

"Huh?" Alice and Rose asked.

"I said I'm going to hell."

"Why?" they asked.

"Because I'm going to murder that irresponsible mother of mine!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I can't believe this was happening to me. I should have listened to my guts instinct when I knew she was up to something no good. Did I listen? Damn it! I didn't!

My anger went away as fast as it came when I thought of my mother's unhappy and broken sad face. I couldn't do that to her. I'm doomed.

"I guess I'm going undercover then."

"You mean you're still going through with it?" Asked Rose in a disbelief tone.

"I can't let her down guys. Now, I either have your support or not. Which will it be?" I smirked silently. I already knew their answer.

"We're in!"

"OMG! Bella is doing something adventurous finally!" I glared at her silently. She only laughed along with Rose.

"So what else do you know about this school Alice?" I asked. Better to be prepared then sorry.

"The school is part dormitory, so you'll probably be stuck with 2-3 other guys." I groaned internally. Great!

"Wait. If we're going through with this then let's do it right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"We need to go shopping." Was all she said and that was enough to make me go pale and for Alice to jump excitedly all anew.

This was going to be a great year. I can feel it. Yeah right.

* * *

****

Ok, so this is my first attempt to write a twilight story. Sorry to those who don't like it but if I do say so myself I'm rather proud! ^^

Please review and any criticism is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the two people named **Aster Day Astar **as well as **gabzCoatz **for reviewing my story first! It meant a lot to me! So thank you!**

**And no here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

After school I attempted to run to my truck in my mind but forgot I was dropped off with Rosalie. Besides, with my coordination skills I wouldn't make it past 5 feet. How sad.

Not 3 minutes later we were out of school for the day and Alice appeared and dragged me off at Rose's new shiny car then skipped to hers. Yep. This is definitely turning out to be a good start of the year. Pssh! You actually believed that?! Ha!

I borrowed Rose's phone to call my mom. She didn't pick up so I left her a message that I was heading towards Seattle with Rose and Alice. When we got there we entered a shop called Hollister. Now, even though I don't shop much, I know for damn sure that this brand can be expensive.

Rose shoved me into one of the dressing rooms while Alice hopped around the place to grab clothes from the guy section. I really don't know how I'm going to pull off this look with my girl attributes intact. Unless…no! No way am I going there and doing that! Anyways, as I was about the continue my thought process, Alice opened the door to the dressing room and here I thought I could finally step out to my freedom but noooo, Alice just had to hand me a huge pile of clothes and took off while shutting the door in my face. Well, isn't she nice. I glared at the stupid door containing to my deserved freedom out there where I'm supposed to be before looking what the pixie brought me.

I never noticed guy clothes much. No, let me correct that, I _never_ notice guys clothes at all. They're really not that bad. Alice brought me 3 pairs of skinny jeans in black, dark blue, and grey, 3 regular pants in blue, 6 shirts, and a hat. After I tried them on I stepped out and had enough speed to jump out of the way after I saw Alice rushing my way, but in doing so I tripped into one of the seats facing the dressing rooms. Thanks Alice.

I gasped in shock when I saw Alice actually taking the clothes and bringing it to the cash register to pay for it.

"Hell no! Alice, your crazy if you think I'm going to let you pay for those stupid clothes just for school!" I noticed I was breathing heavily so I took a deep breath and pinched my nose for the up coming argument from the pixie. She didn't disappoint me.

Rolling her eyes, I saw it, she then gave me her reasons as to why I would need expensive clothes or at least good looking ones, not boring or nerdy type because I was going to a prestigious high school, not just any high school like our small town Forks High. Then she went in detail about all these other shops she could have gone to but didn't because she knew how I would feel. How sweet, yeah, if only she would be sweeter as to not drag me on occasion, to the mall on a Saturday, 7 am, not cool, I happen to like my speech. Off subject, so anyways, I just gave up then and there since she would just confuse me and win either way. Not like I had a choice with that stubborn woman. Before I relented though I threw a small glare to show I hadn't completely accepted her reasons. Hmph! She just brushed me off!

After paying she then dragged me off to these other places like DC, Billabong, Vans, Tilly's and other places. Since Alice picked out most of the clothes, Rose got to pick out several more hats and shoes. What was wrong with my conversers? Obviously everything. Man! When is it my turn to win an argument?

Finally, after hours I was able to go home. I could hear my bed from here silently asking me to join it. Yeeaah, I know objects don't talk, don't blame, it was all the shopping. I wasn't even allowed to go look in the bookstore. Don't judge me! It's a perfectly good enough reason.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts I noticed we weren't on the right road. Thinking that Rose didn't notice I brought it her attention. Her next words shocked me.

"Of course we're on the right road. Silly Bella." I heard Alice giggling, my mouth still wide open.

"S-s-say what?" Yes damn it, I stuttered! Could you blame though? Here I thought I was going to be able to just plop on my bed in blissfulness but nooooo, apparently, there's more to this _shopping spree for Bella_ then what I had originally thought. This is just fan-sucking-tastic!

"Bella, please tell me you didn't actually think we were done with your transformation?" Alice asked.

I could feel my face blush and my eyes narrow. If I was a cartoon, you'd see steam out of my ears once I heard both of my so called friends laughing at me when silence was my answer.

With as much dignity I had, I asked what was bugging me. "What exactly do I have left to do then? I mean, we got the clothes, isn't that enough?"

"Be serious Bells," I rolled my eyes at Rose's nickname she picked up from my dad Charlie on the few occasions my friends come with me to visit. "It takes a lot more things to be done to make you look like a dude."

Damn. This just meant more wasted time when I could be doing something more productive. I blame Renee. There is no other options at this rate.

"Yeah Bella. Like what Rose said, you need tons of things done before you're ready to move on."

"Like what?" I just had to ask. Curse the cat and it's stupid curiosity. (No offense to actual cat, I happen to love them)

"Well, we already got the clothes and shoes and hats, just in case. Now, we need to make sure we check out the wig shop for your hair since I know you won't cut it, and a good friend of mine to prepare you for your new school. We need to make sure that you can act the part, dress the part, and also you really need to control your clumsiness to a minimum, it might a be suspicious you know if people heard your squeaks."

"I'll have you know my clumsiness doesn't strike so often as you think and I so do not squeak when I fall!" I cried out defensively. Rose bellowed out a loud laugh as well with Alice.

"OMG Alice! Do you remember that on time when we went out to that spring festival?" Soon Alice was laughing hysterically along with Rose. I had feeling that my face would stay permanently red for the rest of the day.

"How could I forget that day?!" Squealed Alice. If looks could kill…"I think Bella broke her own record that day. Those poor people!"

"Hey! Who brings a bucking goat that had intents to kill me?!" I cried out. I think I may have growled out afterwards.

"Yeah? Well who in the hells trips over her own feet bringing down 20 other people _and _is the cause of having the Ferris wheel shut down?" Argued Rose. She sucks! And not because she's right either. Because…she just sucks. Good enough reason for me to throw another glare at her. Take that!

After another fit of giggles I eventually joined in the laughter. It was pretty funny watching the guy controlling the controls start to panic and screaming at the top of his lungs that the aliens were coming for everyone and they're the reason for global warming. Seriously? I let out an un-lady like snort.

"Oh good, you have the snort down!" Cooed Alice. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. What a silly girl she was.

* * *

"We're here!"

Snapping out of daydreams, I jumped out the car and took a look around. It looks like we were still in Seattle but in another part of the town. Catching up to Rose and Alice, stumbling a bit, I observed again.

The buildings looked like they belonged in CEO magazines or something. They were all so tall, glass looking, and shiny; so clean. We stepped into the nearest one that was just slightly taller then the rest. If I thought that the outside looked so glamour looking then nothing prepared me for the inside.

The floored looked to be made out of marble, the receptionist desk looked like mahogany, and I could practically see myself from all the glass doors and elevators. The owner obviously spoke money.

The girl at the desk looked at us curiously as we approached. She seemed nice with her soft silky brown hair and doe like eyes. To be nice I gave her a small smile when she looked my way. I take back what I said about her soft stupid hair and eyes. Was she glaring at me?! Oh hell no! Who did she think she was?

Before I could utter a word I heard her nasally voice that resembled Lauren's. Wonderful. Soon Alice asked about seeing a Mr. Allen Von-Samuels. Unique.

Following, we entered another room that was in autumn colors. It felt warm and inviting. My head snapped to the side so fast I swore I got whiplash. I heard Alice squealing so loud in excitement my ears may have exploded a little.

There was a man standing before us. He looked nicely dressed, may a bit too dressed for a straight guy. He was wearing an Armani suit in black, with a light lavender button up shirt underneath and a white tie that seemed silky, and leather shoes that added a nice touch. The man sure knew how to dress. He looked quite handsome too. With blue eyes, black hair spiked up, and white teeth. Not bad of a smile. He gave off this friendly vibe. Yep, I had a feeling we were going t get along quite nicely.

"Alice honey! You look fabulous!" His voice was slightly higher from his actual voice I could hear underneath. Oh yeah, he was definitely rooting for the other way. "And Rose my darling, you look stunning as always. Oh, and who is this girls? New friend?" I gave a small smile in return to his big one.

"I know I look fabulous," replied Alice, "And this is Bella, Allen. I came to ask for a favor." Alice threw in her puppy face that always had me caving in and everyone else for that matter. Even Rose. That's saying a lot.

"Alice love, you know that look doesn't work on me. But, I'll still give you a favor. I still owe for introducing Derek to me." He gave her wink in response.

"Please, it was all Rose. She found him, I introduced."

"So, what is the favor you want from me?"

"We want you to transform Bella." Replied Rose.

"Oh? What type of transformation are we talking about here?" He smirked.

"Here's the deal," started Alice, and she ended up telling him everything from the beginning. His eyes lighted up in excitement. This can't be good. I've seen that look too many times from the pixie and bombshell over there. And I may have lost count how many times that particular look has gotten me into trouble. Among other things.

"Oh! Of course I'll help you! This is going to be so much fun, isn't it Bella?!" He gushed.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

With a snap of his fingers, two model looking like girls were at his side in a second. I so did not see them. Did I even blink? Who knows. He whispered in their ears separately and soon they were on my side and before I could utter a word out they were rushing me to the right and into another room, all the while I saw Alice and Rose ginning from ear to ear. Was that door there before?

Entering, the room was in all white and black. It was actually a beauty salon type of room. Just way updated then the ones you see in downtown. The two girls then sat me on one of the chairs and stood off to the side awaiting instructions. They could be twins. And are these leather seats? Niiiice.

"Hello Bella. I'm Allen Von-Samuels, but you can just call me Allen." He put his right hand out for a couple of seconds with me looking at it like a complete idiot. Duh! He wanted a hand shake! Are you serious Isabella Marie Swan?! Where are your manners?! I admonished myself silently. Blushing, I finally shook his hand. He only chuckled.

"So, umm what are you going to be doing sir?" I asked.

"No dear, Allen," I nodded my head to let him know I heard, then he continued, "So, first we're going to let you try on some wigs in different hairstyles and colors. Then we're going to have to show you how to bind your breasts right so that you can't get breast cancer or anything like that and last but not least I will be showing you videos of teen boys act. Sound good?"

I could only nod in response. Talk about information overload. It didn't take long before the two girls disappeared and reappeared with a cart full of different colored wigs. Allen had me try every single one on that thing. And let me tell you, there were many. Finally he settled with a brown mahogany wig that actually matched my natural hair color. I didn't look bad in it either, I still looked like a girl since it was a girl's wig but with the clothes I just bought I would look like a pretty boy with it. The bangs were long that it'd almost covers my eyes. **(Pic of wig on my profile)**.

Allen then showed me how to apply the wig on myself since he wouldn't be there to help me. He made sure that I knew how to put it on correctly to the point that it wouldn't fall off if I planned to rough house with a couple of guys. I tried to declined but his stern look told me not to argue back. So I shut my mouth and did what he asked. I doubt I was even going to make friends. I was just going in and out. That's it.

Next I watched a couple of Videos on guy behavior. Disgusting. Do guys seriously do all this stuff when no one's looking? Scratching themselves in public. I suppose I can do that. No one knows it'll be me anyways I guess. Then the videos showed how to check out girl's and how to talk to your buddies. Basically, these videos were guides for idiots. Not that I considered myself among the label. Just putting it out there.

Now he has me acting it out.

"No no, no Bella!" Cried Allen. What did I do this time?! This is so frustrating! "See? Look, you're suppose to have your eyes wonder to her backside first when her back is to you, not her head." I _was _suppose to be checking out one of the model girls, but I just couldn't do it! I couldn't even check myself out in the mirror for crying out loud!

"That's just it though!" I gritted out with force. I could feel the back of my eyes tearing up in anger and stress. Who knew it could be so hard? Alice sensing my distress, mande herself known.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?" Giving her a look she only grinned. Stupid pixie already knew what was going on. Patting my shoulder, she told me in a calm voice, "Don't stress out over it, no need to force yourself Bells. You're already trying so hard for your mom. I bet she's really proud of you. Just go with the flow." With a charming smile she skipped off.

I felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I can breathe now. Hmm, smells like vanilla. Yum. I think Allen noticed my sudden change. So he kindly asked me to try it once more. This time I knew I could do it. He was being so patient with me and I felt terrible that I was keeping everyone here longer then necessary.

Facing the girls' backside I took a deep breath and thought about all the times I've seen men check out girls for the fun of it in movies. As soon as Allen as go, something inside of me snapped. Soon I was checking out all the curves with my eyes moving and my lips forming into a small smirk like I appreciated what I was seeing. Hey, this isn't so bad. It's like you're almost noticing what you already have or lacking. I distinctively heard a shout 'yes!' that strangely sounded like Allen. Could I be doing this right finally?

It was like a whole new me. I felt more confident and almost content. It felt nice somehow. I was soon brought back into reality when I noticed Allen snapping his fingers in my face. When did he get here?

I then found myself thrown into a tight hug by Allen himself. "Oh Bella! I'm so proud of you! I almost got shivers with your intense eyes checking that woman out! How did you do it?!" Letting me go he turned his eyes to me awaiting a response.

"I don't know. It just felt like, something snapped inside of me all of a sudden."

"Well, whatever it was, it's working for you. Keep it up. You could give guys a run for their money."

"Thanks Allen. For everything today." I gave him a huge smile to let him know I meant it. I didn't need to though. He can see it in my eyes.

"Any friend of Alice and Rose is a friend of mine. Now why don't we show you how to bind those breasts and have u dress in your new clothes. Before you go home, I want you to have a test around your neighborhood or something. Practice makes perfect." I smiled. Allen is an awesome guy. I knew we'd get along just fine.

True to his word, he showed me the binding. I had to wrap myself tightly then wear a tight vest. It was uncomfortable but nothing I can't get use to.

Afterwards, Allen went to retrieve a pair of clothes from Rose and had me in a dressing room to change into it. Sheesh, what didn't this place have?

I didn't take a glance at what he brought me. I only changed into them unconsciously. I'll just have Alice and Rose be the judge. Allen wanted me to test out the new look. But where? Port Angeles? This isn't going to be easy, that's for sure.

I could feel I was wearing pants that were slightly baggy, I'm even wearing boxers just in case. I think I have Vans on, the pants felt like those skinny type but barely sagging a little to show the boxers, although it won't be seen with the slightly baggy shirt and casual vest over it. And I even had one of the hats on. Do guys really wear this much? Maybe I'm over doing it.

"Bella, are you almost done? We're all out here now waiting for you."

With a deep breath in and out, I unlocked the door, and stepped out. All I heard was a widespread gasp. Looking up, I saw several shocked eyes. Was it that bad?!

**

* * *

**

OMG! I finally finished the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload this one. I had no idea it was going to take this long. I'll try to update regularly, but with school just starting, I might be a little late.

**Anyways, hope you all like this one! I had to make many changes before I was finally satisfied with this, and I'm still not sure.**

**Review Please!! XD You know you want to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This is just plain weird. I figured I looked weird since I was just looking, but why are they all looking at me liked I popped out of thin air or something? They are all on something and are hiding it from me. It has to be that with no other explanation. I couldn't even voice my opinion on how it's not cool to not share what they have and that sharing is caring before Alice decided to intervene my thoughts, how nice.

"OMG!!! Bella, you look hot!!" I blinked a few times, stared, blinked some more, and then pinched myself for good measure. I winced. Yeah, that hurt like a 'B.' Did I hear correctly? Alice just said I looked hot. Shouldn't I be waking up now or something? This is just not right. We're talking about me here, heeelllooo! The name Bella may go with the word beautiful but not the 'me' Bella, just your plain average Jane.

There is nothing extraordinary about me. Brown hair with a bit of a mahogany color, sounds nice but it's not when you can't even tame the damn waves down, not pretty in the morning, oh no. Then there are the regular brown eyes that are always and I do mean always, looking like I've been caught in the headlight's look. Nice. So I ask myself once more, did I just hear Alice correctly? Only one way to find out I suppose. Yay…not.

Taking a step toward Alice I noticed a slight movement to my right. Thinking nothing of it, I take another and again I am met with the same results. Looking around my surroundings, I notice the two women who looked like models from earlier to the far right. No one else behind them. Couldn't have been them…cold it? They did seem to look a bit off with glazed eyes from what I could see. Hmm. Still keeping my eyes on the pair, I took a slight step forward and to my amazement they followed as if in a trance. Even their breathing was starting to get shallow and their faces flushed.

Now this was just starting to get ridiculous. Concerned I asked the nearest one if she was alright. She shook her head as if to clear thoughts and answered with a breathy moan that she was terrific. That's great but still doesn't answer my question. She looked ready to pounce. So not in my favor, maybe I did something wrong? Anyways, let's get back to Alice and her preposterous claim.

"Alice, would you mind repeating your earlier words? I'm not sure I heard correctly." I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. I merely stuck my tongue out at her. Is it just me or did I just hear one of the girls behind me groan? I gave a shudder. Please let it be my imagination.

"Psh! Bella! Quit doubting my words, you're mega hot! I mean look at you! If you really were a guy, I'd totally date you!" Alice gushed; she was even jumping from where she was standing.

Sighing, I did what she told me to do. Going to the mirror that was closest, I took a quick breath and looked at myself. I blinked once, then twice, and maybe a third before I could gather my thoughts. I think I even squinted to see if I was looking at the right mirror and not one of those strange ones you see all the time at carnivals or fairs.

"Umm, do I have the right mirror? Cause there's no way that, that hot guy looking straight at me is the same person…right?" I heard a chorus of laughter. I felt like I was in a dream or something as strange or cliché as it sounds, but could anyone blame me? I patted my head in amazement and watched the boy in front of me do the same. How was this even possible? I was so average before this transformation. Does this even make sense? All they did was help pick out clothes, put a wig, and taught me some more of how guys would react and such. Shouldn't I still look the same then?

I noticed that the short mahogany brown hair complimented my brown eyes that gave off a glint of charm. The style gave me boyish look but also fun and spontaneous. The clothes were slightly baggy, but it gave me height and even the hat looked nice on me.

I was wearing high top white Nike's with black skinny jeans that were slightly sagging but not a whole lot like you see most guys. So couldn't handle that. I was clumsy enough without any restrictions. We made sure none of the clothes would cling. Then there was the plain white T-shirt that went with the black leather-jacket-hoodie that was a bit short coming down but gave a stylish outlook. The hat was just plain black.

"This is so awesome Bella! OMG!! Do you know what you could do with your ability now to all unknowing females?! This is destiny! I can see it now. Not only will you be popular amongst the girls but also the poor unfortunate boys around who doesn't know his way among the women to capture for himself. You'll be an idol!" Alice was jumping furiously now and I was surprised she was still standing in the same spot without even moving an inch. Once Alice 'sees' something, it's bound to come true whether anyone likes it or not.

"Whatever you say Alice," I rolled my eyes at her. Best she not know how panicked I really felt. I don't think it's necessary for me to have all that attention. It never bodes well for me or anyone else involved. This is speaking from experience.

"I think it's about time we head out," said Rose. Such a wise woman she can be. With a nod from Alice and me, we started our trek back to the car.

"So Bella, since it's Friday, you will have all weekend to practice a bit on the male act, and no worries Bells, you got this!" Well, isn't the pixie just so chirpy about this! I got this. Yeah, I got this? Who is she trying to fool? Instead of voicing my thoughts I simply nodded. No need to lose another argument. I don't think my pride could take any more abuse.

Finally we were on the road but oh, what a surprise, another obstacle before my bed and I could reunite. Rose needed to refill her gas tank. Just wonderful, forget what I had accomplished for the day. I wanted my bed now damn it! I held in my irritation though because Rose and Alice had already done enough for me, they always have. I need to be a better friend, seriously. (**A/N: I noticed that in the 2****nd**** ch. I said Alice went to her car but I ended up changing it so that Alice was in the same one with Rose and Bella, and Rose's car does have two more seats in the back, sorry!**)

While Rose was doing her thing of filling in the tank at the nearest gas station with a store, Alice and I chatted some. "So Bells, what type of name should you go for?"

"Huh? A name?" I am officially confused. What was she going on about now?

"Yeah silly, you can't expect to go to an all male school introducing yourself as Bella? How many guys do we actually know with a name like that?" Alice's explanation finally dawned on me. Shit! How could I forget that going along with all this I would need all the proper paper work for this to work?!

Shaking my head to clear all thoughts I asked her for any ideas.

"Oh! How about something with a 'B'? We can't have Bella, but we could keep the first letter?"

"How about Bailey?" piped Rose.

Alice crinkled her nose. "It's too common. Bart?"

It was Rose's turn to crinkle her nose. She climbed back into the driver's seat and joined in on the conversation still parked. Guess we weren't leaving yet till we picked something. "Ew." I agreed.

"Benjamin."

"Ben."

"Bernardo."

"Bernie."

"Billy."

"Blade."

This went on for another two minutes from Rose to Alice. Wanting to leave soon I suggested one too. "How about Blake?" I asked.

The two finally looked at me for an intense second then them they smiled or more Rose smirked and Alice grinned.

"I like it!" Alice clapped.

"Sounds boyish, it fits." Rose commented. My chest puffed out in pride a little bit. Finally! Now we can go!

"Oh! Let's grab some chips before we go. I have this sudden craving for Fritos!"

Or we could not go. Well I could use a restroom now that I thought about it. Agreeing, Rose parked in front of the gas station store and we all stepped out, heading for the door.

As Rose and Alice walked towards the junk food I asked went towards the cash register. Not paying attention to her surroundings looked like a girl about our age. She was petite and blonde but was smacking her gum like she skipped breakfast or something, weird.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked up with wide eyes and mouth open making her gum fall to the floor. Wow. Nice. "Do you have any restrooms?" Was that drool forming in her still open mouth? Ew! Finally shaking herself out whatever trance she was in, the girl finally spoke.

"Y-yeah, the boys restroom i-is on the r-right side of the counter down that hall. You can't miss it." She was stuttering and blushing! Did I do something wrong? Feeling bad and wanting the girl to calm down I gave her a gentle smile and thanked her. It didn't work for she seemed to be breathing hard in pants now. Her eyes were even glazed to an extreme. Freaked out I rushed to where she pointed to the restrooms.

Letting out a breath I found the restrooms. Oh. Right, the door in front of me held the sign for only males. Looking down I noticed that I was still in my earlier apparel to look like a dude. Well, might as well get use to it…right? Right. Telling myself I could do it, I took the remaining steps it took to let myself in the restroom. Oh man! Tears started forming in the corner of my eye, it stung! The restroom stunk so bad I thought I was going to faint! It smelled like piss on the floor! I am not going to defend the girls restroom either though, I have seen my fair share of dirtiness but I don't remember smelling anything this bad.

Sucking it up I looked around. There was only one stall and 2 urinals. I briskly walked towards the stall and did my business making sure the toilet was in good and clean use. I even used those toilet wraps on the seat before I sat. Finishing up I washed my hands all the while breathing through my mouth at all times. Eyes till stinging I rushed towards the door went to grab the door handle but before I could open it someone large barged in and knocked me to the ground.

"Oh shit! Hey, you ok little man?" The voice boomed but also held concern. Eyes still closed I nodded my head and suddenly two large hands gripped my forearms, pulling me up to stand on my own feet. Looking up I noticed a huge guy in front of me with a worried look in his eyes. Huge was an understatement. He was 3 times my size! I probably barely reached my head to his chest.

"I-I-I'm f-fine," I stammered. He had slight curls to his short brown hair with smiling hazel eyes. His mouth formed into a huge grin that should have been impossible, showing pearly white teeth and dimples. How cute! Suddenly this guy made me feel safe and happy instead of cowering in fear.

"I'm glad. Sorry about that again. Didn't think anyone was in the doorway, it's completely disserted in front."

Also smiling I replied, "It's all good! My fault for trying to rush out in the first place."

"I'm Emmett." He held is hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bel-uh-Blake!" I quickly took his hand hoping he didn't notice my slip. "well I am going to go now, got stuff to get back to."

"Yeah, don't go bumping to anymore strangers out there now."

Laughing, I finally headed out. That was close! Walking out I noticed he was right. Rose and Alice were gone, probably back in the car, and even the girl at cash register was out of site. Probably coffee break or something. I soon joined the girls back in the car and we head off.

"Hey, what took so long Bells?" Asked Alice.

"Sorry, I was trying to pep talk myself into going to the men's room but it was hard. It's not every day a girl dresses as a guy and uses the men's restroom you know." Alice merely laughed at my sarcastic-ness. "Oh, some big burly dude even bumped into me knocking me down."

"Are you ok?" Asked Rosalie.

"Never been better!" Now that I thought about it, that Emmett dude could probably be a good match for Rose. Oh well, I'll probably never see the dude again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After the exhausting day with Rose and Alice I took a nap as I stepped into my room. Now I find myself sitting on the kitchen table with my mom going over the necessary paper work for me to transfer. As Renee reached for one of the papers lying across from me, the phone rang. Never before have I witnessed my own mom running at such a speed over her own limit just for a phone call.

Her chest heaving faster than normal, she answered the phone in a breathless manner. Her eyes lit up, a huge smile broke out, and her body straightened in attention. It must be Phil, her new boyfriend who she seemed serious about this time.

Observing her, I noticed how she seemed to carry herself. She no longer looked like she was bored and feigning interest. She was genuinely into this guy. I better step up my game and make sure this guy is right for my mother. Sure she was irresponsible at times but that didn't mean she didn't deserve the best. Finding a blank piece of paper and a pen I quickly wrote down a list of goals to complete.

These consisted of:

_Stalk Phil_

_Don't bring any attention to myself._

_If I have to make friends, then they'll be least unnoticed kids._

_Stoop principal's office._

_Call Charlie before he goes suspicious._

_And lastly, find out what Alice is up to._

Going over the list one more time, my eyes glued to the number six. Before I had gotten fully out of the car when Rose dropped me off I noticed a strange gleam in Alice's eye. Instinct told me I was somehow involved. And I wasn't going to like it. Whoo, go Bella!

My attention was brought to focus when I noticed Renee sitting back in her seat. She was practically glowing that I had to look away for a moment. "So," I started, "Was that Phil?"

My mom could only shake her head and continue to smile. I started to panic! Renee doesn't do head nods! She talks!! And talks, and talks some more! This guy has her wrapped around his finger! What if he turned out to be some psycho with a hobby of collecting body parts!

"Dear, are you alright? You're looking a little pale there; you even broke out in a light sweat. Are you sick?"

With a strained smile, I tried my best to reassure her I was fine. Getting up, I faked a huge yawn and told her I was ready for bed. Still concerned, she agreed and told me the papers would be done by the time I wake up next morning.

Walking up the steps, I started to ponder how I am going to approach this suspicious guy. I'll know for sure when I get there. For now, I'm just going to rest and enjoy my last free days as a woman, easier said than done.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

I spent my last girl Saturday with Rose and Alice. We cried a few tears and laughed a lot going over memories when growing up. And now I am facing my Renee saying goodbye. Rose could not see me off because she had to take her car to the shop since some guy was brave enough to try to impress her yesterday but succeeding in only damaging her baby. Alice was dragged to the mall by her mom and even though Alice loves her shopping, she wanted to be here for me. I told her to just go. It's not every day Alice's mom gets a day off to spend with her daughter. And now after a tight and long hug with Renee, I was off to Seattle. Renee couldn't come with least Phil saw. He only Renee only has one kids who happens to be female. We would have a hard time explaining why all of a sudden I happen to be dressed as a male.

The wonders of lies.

Three hours later I finally enter Seattle. Looking around I spot the stupid school I am now currently enrolled into. It was huuuge!! With a hesitant press on the gas, I was finally on my way until with horror I realized I wasn't dressed as a guy. Damn it! Looking around some more, I parked into the parking lot of the nearest market store. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the duffel bag that held today's outfit that Alice so happily arranged the night before. Getting out I quickly as 'Bella' possible, walked inside, and making sure no one was paying attention to me, walked to the sign where it said restrooms. Shit! How do I keep getting into these situations!

Do I walk into the girls' door and come out as a guy, or do I go into the boys' room as a girl? Damn, need to decide quickly! With a deep breath, I opened the door to the men's and took a quick peek. No one was inside from what I could make out. Relieved I darted for one of the stalls. Locking myself inside the biggest one I started throwing on whatever Alice picked without even looking at it. The quicker I get out of here the better. No way was I taking the chance to get caught. Checking to make sure the wig was on right I placed a white hat on top then stepped out, and regretted it as soon as I did. The hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on is standing in front of a sink washing his hands.

He has this gorgeous shade of bronze hair that looked like he hadn't even bothered to comb. Sex hair. Please don't let the face disappoint. Even though he was looking down, the mirror did a fabulous job capturing his hair and from where I was standing. His backside was delicious looking in a white button up shirt and black dress pants. Drool worthy. And that ass! Oh lord, it's getting hot up in here!

Letting out a quick cough, I walked to the sink next to his to also wash my hands. I may not have actually used the toilet but he didn't know that. Turning on the faucet I attentively took a small glance on my left as I lathered up some hand soap. Damn it! I couldn't see anything except that he has a very strong jaw line on his right side that seemed very lick-able. Hmm wonder what he would taste like—NO! What is wrong with me?! I'm lusting over some stranger! I don't even know what his face actually looks like except damn! Give me a piece of that! Oh for crying out loud! Stop it Bella!! You're no better than the other girls out there trying to tear a piece of clothing from your favorite celebrity! Have I no shame?!

With a sigh I reluctantly looked away least he notice and mistake me for something else. I am not gay! Well I am into him obviously but I don't think it too wise and say, '_Oh please so ignore me, no worries, I am girl, not an actually boy, no need to be afraid, now would you mind turning a bit so I can that face of yours? Thanks oh so much!!_' Oh yeah, I could just see it now! The poor guy would probably run in terror.

Turning off the faucet I went to grab a towel but as I turned, I failed to notice a wet rag near my foot so as I went to take another step my foot got caught in it and down I seem to go. Why did I have to be the abnormal one? Couldn't I just have fallen down by now quickly like others? No, I had to stay in the air awaiting my impending doom. Wait…staying in the air? And is that a pair of arm I feel around my waist? Turning my head to the side a bit I saw a flash of bronze then before I knew it I was back on my feet. With a much needed breath of air I turned to my savior.

Oh god! The mirror did him no justice! Hair everywhere and falling a bit into his eyes gave him an edgy bad boy look except his eyes told something different. His eyes, daaaaamn! I've never seen a shade like it before, something between an emerald and forest green with flecks of gold here and there. He was just gorgeous all over. Well, from what I could see. My head barely reached his shoulders!

"Are you alright dude?" asked the Adonis, so I chose to name him since obviously I didn't know his actually name. I think I just combusted. His voice was dripping sex itself! Everything about this man screamed sex! And trust me, I have no experience in the area whatsoever but even I could tell that no woman would dare leave the bed with him in it! It was mix of velvet and huskiness. So sexy! He gave short cough to get my attention.

Oh right, he asked a question. What was it? Damn! Think Bells! Think before he decides you're a lost cause and runs!

"I-I'm fine! Sorry about that and thanks for the help." I managed to squeak out. Smooth Bella, you perfected one sentence, now why don't you fix that voice of yours while you're at it. Could you be any more obvious you're a girl?! Clearing my throat I added, "Well anyways, I have to get going, kind of in a rush you know? Laters!" With that I hightailed it out of there except that I forgot how to open a door. Great. And now I find myself clutching my nose in pain with tears threatening to fall. I felt gentle hands on my own to see Adonis one again to my rescue.

"Here, let's put a wet paper towel over that." With a smile, he went to do just that then came right back and tried to pried my hands away from my nose. Furrowing his eyebrows he tried again but I held on tight.

"Would you mind setting aside your hands away for a bit?" He asked nicely but I sensed a bit of an amused tone.

I only shook my head.

"And why not?"

"Ifropaplyluckherrible!" I mumbled quickly. No way was I letting him have the chance to witness a bloody nose just in case I do have one.

"I'm sorry, would you mind saying that again?"

"Ifro—"

"But this time move your hands away." He was grinning now. Gorgeous he may be but he was also rude!!! _He did come to your rescue when you were about to fall on the ground head first._ Shut up! Oh, it's probably not healthy to start an argument over your own mind. Lovely. Yep. I am definitely a nutcase who belonged in the nut house. Sign me up please!

Well, this gorgeous man was being kind enough to help me while others would have just ignored the scene entirely and leave as if nothing had happened, the assholes.

Wanting to get over this quickly I pulled my hands away and repeated my earlier words.

"I probably look terrible." I muttered.

Chuckling, he applied the wet towel on my nose with just a slight pressure to it. It didn't even hurt. He really was gentle all over. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. And no, it doesn't look all that terrible, just red is all." I just gave him a nod to show I was listening. Not much I could say now. Stepping away from me he gave another smile before saying he too had to leave and to be careful the next time. Hmm I swore when he touched me I felt my body hum in pleasure but went away as quickly as it came. I will probably never see him again.

Walking to a mirror I took a look at my nose. Huh. Could've been worse. Oh well, I better head over to the school now.

Walking out I entered my baby and took off to the school. 10 minutes later I was parked away from the huge building since the other parking spaces were taken. Sheesh. Sure there aren't enough students attending here?

Giving myself a pep talk that I wasn't going to fail my mission, I wasn't going to attract a lot of attention, and that I wasn't going pass out in a nervous breakdown, I got out of the truck and walked forward.

"Well, here goes nothing…or everything."

* * *

**A/N: Well i finally updated! Sooooo sorry everyone that it took this long to do so. I'am going to give reasons as to why, they're personal but I hope everyone else is happy and I want to thank my new reviewers! THANK YOU!!! **

**Oh, and Bella's outfits are on my profiel once again. I didn't mention it but when Bella was changing into the stalls her outfit wasn't mentioon but it on my profile! **

**Review please and HAPPY VAENTINE'S DAY!!!**


End file.
